In a conventional camera equipped with an automatic focus adjusting device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,914, operation of a release member will cause a charge ring to be turned by means of a spring with the result that a focus adjusting ring will follow the charge ring to displace an objective lens in the direction of its optical axis, and even when the focus adjusting ring is stopped at the position where the lens is just focused (hereinafter referred to as "focused position"), the charge ring will continue to turn to effect release of a shutter. As a result of such continuous movement of associated members, there is not sufficient time to change framing of the camera during the period of time between the focus adjustment and release of the shutter. Accordingly, once a composition of a picture to be taken is set in a view finder, it is impossible to bring a main subject to be photographed into another position in the composition of the picture.